Super Scary There, Daddy
by jollyrogerjayhawk
Summary: Bellamy is busy ordering the building crew around when a small, adorable distraction seems to ruin his tough, hard-ass leader demeanor.


**A/N: Inspired by a post on tumblr**_**: I bet Bellamy is super intimidating with his baby strapped to his chest in one of those wrap things. Like he could be telling someone off with his hands on his hips while his three month old daughter is making cute baby cooing noises and grabbing at his shirt because she loves her daddy and she wants him to know it.**_

* * *

><p>"Come on guys, I want that wall fixed by tonight. I don't care if we are at peace with the grounders. That wall needs to be up and functional by the time we all go to bed tonight or you're going to be up fixing it until it is done." Bellamy commanded the group of six men surrounding him when word had been brought to him that a portion of their wall boundary had been taken out by a particularly nasty windy storm the night before.<p>

Normally Bellamy could be quite terrifying when giving orders that were laced with threats, but today he seemed to have an additional factor that countered any and all attempts to be tough with his team. A three-month-old baby girl with curly dirty blonde hair was strapped to his chest with a wrap holder that was given to the proud parents by Lexa when it was discovered the co-leaders of The 100 were expecting. The said baby was currently cooing up at her father and raising her little arms and trying to get her father's attention.

The picture of Bellamy Blake, fierce, dark leader of the delinquents with a baby strapped to his chest while trying to be intimidating apparently was too much for the group he had gathered to fix the wall. Jasper and Miller were about one coo away from bursting into laughter while Murphy and Monty were hiding their smiles behind tools and hands. They couldn't help it that the sight of the Camp's latest member wanting attention was preventing her father from getting actual work done.

"Guys this is not that funny. Now get to work" Bellamy raised his voice to call attention back to his face, his hands firmly on his hips.

It was at that moment that little Charlotte decided to squeal extra loud and pull at her father's shirt. Miller officially lost it and fell on the ground with a loud laugh and muffled, broken up apology. "Sorry" laugh " we" laugh "Can't" laugh "help it." He paused to take some deep breaths and then stood up. " Sorry man. But seeing Charlotte with you, it kind of softens your image a bit much."

Bellamy ran a hand down his daughter's back as he thought for a moment before responding to his second's comment. " Good to know that you all will be able to be mature adults around children. Be careful with your own partners then if you can't handle balancing responsibilities. Now go fix the wall." He then turned and walked away to where Clarke was working in the medical cabin.

"That is the last time I go on site with her attached. I can't get any of them to listen to me." Bellamy complained as he sat down in one of the chairs Clarke had made for patients who were waiting for treatment.

"What happened?" Clarke asked, walking over and taking Charlotte from Bellamy. "Did you prevent daddy from getting work done Charlie?"

"Basically. While I was trying to give orders, our little princess over here kept cooing and reaching for me. Apparently that sight was too much for some of the guys. They all fell on the floor laughing."

"Well next time just let me take her to the medical cabin if you need to delegate major tasks. Or you just let their immaturity roll off you."

"Easy for you to say. All your interns listen to you when you've got Charlie. Heck I think O listens to you more when you're holding her. It's not fair. I should be able to take Charlie with me and get work done when you have bigger cases."

Clarke walked over and placed her free hand on Bellamy's cheek as she saw him get more and more flustered, "Bell its okay. Give it time. They just aren't used to you and Charlotte giving them instructions together. We've only had her for three months and for a good month of that you refused to let her or me out of the cabin. They will still take your orders and think of you as the hard ass scary leader that you pretend to be."

Bellamy pressed a soft kiss to Clarke's hand before bending down and placing a soft kiss on Charlotte's forehead. "If you say so. Are you all finished or do you need me and Charlotte to leave for a few more hours."

"Well…"

"NOPE SHE"S GOOD. TAKE HER!" A feminine voice called from farther back in the medical cabin. Octavia then walked up to where the small family was gathered. "Hey big brother, please take your daughter and your wife out of the medical cabin this instant. Clarke has been working hard all day and deserves to be relieved of all and any duties for the rest of the day. No don't give me that look Clarke. The seaweed is more than stocked, heck I think every single person could come down with an infectious disease here and we'd still have seaweed left over after giving him or her all tea. The med supplies are all organized and the last cast just fell asleep after a nice full meal. You aren't needed here until at least mid afternoon tomorrow." Octavia then proceeded to push Clarke towards the door but not before pressing a soft kiss to her niece.

Rolling his eyes, Bellamy wrapped an arm around Clarke and headed toward the fire pit to pick up their meals before retiring to their cabin for the afternoon. He could hear the hard work of his build crew working on the wall from afar and smiled inwardly, glad to know that they would still do work even if they were distracted by his little angel during the delivery of instructions.


End file.
